Love will overcome the secret
by RNewstead97
Summary: Santana has revealed her biggest secret in a mistaken event, she is classed as a liar by everyone but one. Brittany, her best friend. How will she react? and will she support Santana through the way? And what will puck's side of the story be?
1. The unvealing

**A/N: This is my first story, I plan to upload a new chapter every 3 days, 2 days if possible. Please review! Positive and negative reviews are both welcome, hope you enjoy :)**

(Santana)

The music blared, my ears ached and with a pure repugnant sight my glass plummeted to the ground like a bomb, it shattered everywhere along the smooth oak flooring, what was he doing? Why? And then my heart exploded…

"Puck!, What are you doing with her?" I yelped with sudden anger, I felt warm tears roll down my cheek as I spoke, but I am not going down without a fight, I am Santana.

"I'm kissing her that's what I'm doing, we're not together anymore Santana, face it were over" Puck said adamantly, he didn't seem the slightest bit upset about the break up, typical Puck.

"We split up two days ago, and you're already making out with Quinn, Do you not think I still have feelings for you?" I tried to wipe away the tears that were now covering my face.

"I'm sorry San, but I'm in love with Quinn, I always have been… We have a daughter together" Quinn gave a devilish smirk and leaned in closer to puck.

"Please puck! I love you…"I said desperately

"Santana I love Quinn, I've told you" Puck retorted

"Wait! Puck I'm pregnant!" I shrieked hesitantly

Pucks face didn't even flinch; he thinks I'm a lying… but I'm telling the truth. The room was silent, the music stopped and so did everyone else, everyone had heard, all eyes on me, I have revealed my biggest secret…

"No! She's a liar! Don't listen to her puck!" hissed Quinn

"Santana just go away!" Snapped Puck, turning his head and walking away, he didn't believe me.

I picked up my bag and headed for the door, this was the walk of shame.

* * *

I am running, running in the night's breeze with the moonlight shining down on me like a spotlight, I am the centre of my own attention; this was my time to think. Why does puck not believe me? Does he not remember that night of passion and love? Well I certainly do and I will not be taken for as a liar, I am anything but a liar… I am Santana Lopez and I am pregnant with Noah Puckermans baby and I am keeping it.

"Keep running" I whispered to myself

People are watching me I can feel it, I feel there eyes scrutinizing me... No Santana stop being paranoid, no one is watching you. but someone began to shout.

"Santana wait! Is it true? Is it true you're pregnant?" Brittany shouted, heavily panting trying to keep up with me.

I carried on running as fast as I could, the ground was rough and muddy and my legs were beginning to ache with pure vengeance.

"Santana please wait! I just want to chat!"

I stopped abruptly, the pain in my leg eased "I knew someone was watching me! I didn't think it would be you though, just leave me alone!" I screamed

"Santana I wasn't watching you, I've been trying to catch up with you ever since you ran out of the party, but your just such a fast runner that it was impossible for me to catch up" Brittany retorted in a panic

"Brittany, you don't understand what I'm going through, I just want to be left alone" I insisted, clenching up my fists

"Santana!" She grabbed me by my shoulders "Then tell me what your going through and I can help"

"Fine" I let out a long breathe "I'm, I'm... Brittany can we go to your house? Ill tell you there, I'm just a bit cold out here and the noise of the party down the road is annoying me.

"Sure" Brittany grasped hold of my hand "Brittany I want you to know your my best friend"

"Thank you" I held onto Brittany's hand harder "Your my best friend too" I said with pure emotion

Me and Brittany walked hand in hand all the way back to Brittany's house, and for some reason it felt good.

* * *

We arrived at Brittany's after a long but enjoyable walk , I unclenched her hand and gazed up towards the house in front of me, It was massive.

"Oh my god your house is gigantic! Brittany how could your parents afford this?" I squeaked excitedly

"Well my mum is a doctor and my dad is a banker, they earn lots of money" Brittany said boastfully

"I wish I had a house like yours... I live in a horrid apartment" I Said feeling sorry for my myself

"Don't worry your apartment is lovely, come in"

Brittany opened the door and my mind melted, her house was gorgeous... Was I dreaming? I walked through the large arched door and into a grand hall filled with ancient paintings on every piece of every wall, It was magnificent. The floor was made from marble slabs, my shoes slipped as I sashayed along it, this room had been clean to perfection. I looked up to see a ceiling that was never ending, it was so high up but so amazing, In the middle of the ceiling there was a rounded window where I could see the moon shining brightly, it was beautiful. I Wish I could stand here for hours.

"Hello, Santana?" Brittany was waving her hand in my face "Santana are you there?"

"Sorry... Erm... I'm just so amazed by your house, I cant stop staring at everything"

"Haha, its not that amazing, Come into the kitchen I'll make you a coffee, you need it" Uttered Brittany

Brittany took the lead and I followed her into the kitchen, once again I was amazed by the size and magnificence of the room but I kept my excitement in for Brittany's sake.

Brittany switched the kettle on "You look cold San, would you like a jacket? I have a few spares"

"No thank you, I'm sure the coffee will warm me up"

"Okay, go sit down on one of the chairs by the table, I'll bring your coffee over in a minute" ordered Brittany kindly

"Okay... Can I just say your kitchen is.." I was cut mid sentence

"Don't mention it. Here's your coffee, drink up" Brittany gently handed me the coffee

"Thanks Brit"

I sipped the coffee, the warm liquid circled my mouth and I felt my body warmed up in an instance... I swallowed it down without even taking a breath, I needed that coffee dearly.

"Wow, San you downed that straight down, do you want another one?" Brittany requested

"No thank you, I was so thirsty... Thanks again Brittany"

"No problem, So are you gonna tell me about these Pregnancy accusations? wondered Brittany

"There not accusations! I'm seriously pregnant Brittany!" I retorted

"Okay I'm sorry I believe you, so what are you gonna do? are you keeping it?" Brittany was craving information

"Of course I'm keeping it, I couldn't kill my own baby... 8 months from now, she or he will be cradled in my arms, whaling for food or comfort. The thought of it makes me happy, but I'm scared Brittany" I Admitted

"Santana, do whatever makes you happy, I will support you all the way" Brittany replied

"Thanks Brittany, your words mean a lot" I felt a single tear drop from my eye

"Oh San, don't cry" Brittany opened up her arms "Give me a hug" Brit insisted

I opened up my arms and wrapped them around around her... we were interlocked in a singular hug for about 5 minutes, until Brittany slowly released and wiped the tears away from my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter in my story, It Is in Puck's point of view, I'm planning on having each chapter dedicated to a characters point of view, Santana and Puck and maybe Brittany and Quinn in the future – Tell me if this is a good idea?**

(Puck)

I opened my eyes.

"Puck... Are you awake?" Quinn whispered blinking her eyes

I was half asleep, I twisted my head to see locks of golden blonde hair, It was Quinn and she was in my bed. I stared into her hazel angelic eyes and they hit my heart like cupids arrow, this was the girl I wanted to be with. I combed her hair with my fingers while we lay there staring intensely into each others eyes, this brought back memory's of my time with Santana but I'm with Quinn now, I cant be thinking of San, not now, not ever.

"Yes I'm a awake San, erm I mean Quinn... Quinn you look beautiful today" Oh my god I cant believe I Just said San, What have I done?

"Puck, did you just call me San? I'm pretty sure my names Quinn?" Quinn said suspiciously

"No I never said San?" I started breathing heavily "I don't even know what your talking about?"

"Well I hope you never said it, My names Quinn, you should know that by now you idiot" Laughed Quinn

She's laughing about it, I guess that gets me of the hook, phew...

"Haha I know I'm an idiot" I joked awkwardly, my smile faltered

"Well I'm gonna get up now, Shall I make you breakfast? My treat" unravelling herself from the covers

"Yeah that would be nice, thanks Quinn"

She got out of the bed, she was wearing a pink lace nighty and she looked hot! I gaped at her body as she walked out the bedroom door, I couldn't help myself.

"Quinn" I said

She turned around "Yes Puck?"

"I love you"

"I know you do Puck" she turned her back to me and headed out the door towards the kitchen to make breakfast

Why didn't she ever say she loved me back?

* * *

"Breakfast looks lovely babe" I grinned

"Thanks, hope you enjoy it" Quinn grinned back

"I cant wait to tuck into these"

I smelled the pancakes that had been freshly made, the warm sweet smell overpowered my other senses... I inhaled the smell over and over, they smelt deliciously gorgeous. I placed a chunk of the pancake into my mouth and it released its full aroma, The taste of fluffy pure goodness made my mouth water, this is what you call superb food. I poured on some maple syrup and watched it gloop from the bottle to my plate and before I knew it, the only thing left on my plate was a few pancake crumbs and dribbles of syrup.

"Quinn those pancakes were amazing!"

"Glad you liked them, Its a new recipe I found on-line" Quinn admitted

"Well keep using that recipe, I would eat them every day if I could" I said with high spirits

Quinn rolled her eyes "Puck your so greedy, Haha"

"Haha I know right" I chortled

"ha, Puck we need to discuss Santana" Quinn said straightly

"Erm why? She's a liar, just like you said" I answered

"Puck, I know you care about her, remember when you called me San this morning?" Quinn remembered

"It was an accident, I promise"

"I know it was Puck but you still love her don't you? Muttered Quinn

"No I don't love her, I love you Quinn you know that"

"Don't tell me lies!" Quinn roared folding her arms with vigorous aggression

"What? Why are you doing this Quinn, A minute ago we were laughing and joking, what's happened?"

"Santana is what happened, She is causing havoc between both of us!" Quinn screamed so loud that saliva spat from her mouth and landed directly on my forehead, I wanted to wipe it off but I was too scared to breathe. Puck what is happening? Why am I scared of a girl?

"We can move away, we can be together some place where Santana can't be near us"

"No Puck, I don't love you back... I'm sorry" Quinn bursted into tears, water gushed from her eyes and she ran out the door before I had a chance to respond.

She didn't love me I knew it... How could she go along with it this whole time? Letting me believe she felt the same way? It was so real, the look in her eyes tricked me into thinking we could be something. That whore.

* * *

(Quinn)

I gasped for air, not knowing where I'd ended up. Where the hell was I? I didn't have a car, I had no money, all I had was my phone. I hurridley pulled it out of my pocket and looked for any number that could help. I bit my lip when I looked at the number I was about to ring.

I suddenly heard a high pitched scream come through the phone "What the hell do you want Fabray?" I had expected this after the incident last night.

"Santana, I just want to apologise for my mistakes, You've been on my mind a lot recently"

Another scream came through the phone "Why would I want too talk to you?, You called me a liar! I may be horrible sometimes but I'm not a liar!"

"I know your not a liar Santana, I believed you all along I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I've been through the same thing, let me help you"

Santana's screams seemed to be getting louder "I don't need help from you! I have Brittany she's been helping me, I'll never need help from you, just leave me alone!"

"San, Please I just want to talk!" I begged

"Well what do you have to say?" She screamed once again

"I split up with Puck... you can have him Santana"

"You did?" Her voice softened, She was still heartbroken I could sense it "I love Puck dearly, but I can't take him back... Not after the pain and humiliation he has caused, I'm best of without him. Keep him Quinn" Santana had gone from a voice full of anger and hell to a voice full of peace and heaven, She'd always had a switchy personality... But I loved it.

"Santana I Don't want him. Your having his baby, Get back with him and you can be the perfect family" The words hurt but I refused to let jealousy overtake my heart.

"No Quinn, My love for him is slowly shrinking, But my love for someone else is gradually increasing... I don't need him in my life right now" Santana spoke so poetically... Puck was a fool for choosing me over her.

"I'm love with someone else too, And I have been for a long time" I admitted

"Who are you in love with Quinn?" She politely asked

"You." I cut the phone off before she had time to respond, I cant believe I've told her my biggest secret. What have I done?

It had been an hour since my revealing conversation with Santana. I had been stood in the same place since, Staring at the same thing, Breathing the same air. The rain was pelting down, hitting my head with a mighty force. My hair was saturated, it stuck to my face and it had turned to a dirty blonde colour... I can't believe a simple phone call could have this much of an affect on me, I wonder what Santana was thinking? Did she believe me or did she think I was a total freak...?

The rain was still pouring and I had no where to go, My only option was to sleep rough, Which I did. The concrete pavement was hard and bumpy, I was certain I was going to get no sleep, But I did within 5 minutes I drifted into a deep deep sleep.


End file.
